Will Stabbington (Alternate 'Verse)
Will Stabbington is the son of Patch Stabbington and Mother Gothel, as well as the half-brother of Ginny Gothel. Disconnected from his family, he is an underage mercenary alongside his partner, Heehaw, and girlfriend, Candace Tremaine. Though living on the Isle of the Lost, they currently follow Auradon orders in exchange for a chance at probation and such. Background Not too long after being imprisoned on the Isle, Mother Gothel had a night of passion with Patch, one of the Stabbington Brothers. Resulting in Will Stabbington. Growing up on the Isle, Will quickly resorted to theft in order to get by. During his childhood, he had even became a temporary rival for Jay in terms of theft. Though said rivalry ceased cause Will saw it as too much trouble for its worth. Eventually before the age of 10, Will ran away from home, feeling disconnected with his family members. One day, after a failed attempt of robbing the Coachman of his earnings, Will had liberated one of his enslaved donkeys. The liberated donkey quickly warmed up to Will, expressing it's gratitude, as well as showing that it could walk and talk like a human. Will and the donkey, now named Heehaw, became best friends and inseparable. They were partners in crime, and turned to doing favors for some of the other villains on the Isle. As well as occasionally steal from them. At some point in time, Will had met and became smitten with Candace Tremaine, one of Lady Tremaine's many granddaughters. Though having a rocky start, she eventually got along with the likes of Will and Heehaw. Before he and her knew it, the two became a couple. The mercenary duo had quickly became a trio. Eventually their antics got the three in too deep in trouble. One of their many dealings involved Gaston. The deal went south, the trio fell in debt with him, owing him a million coins. The trio managed a way out when the Auradon Kingdom hired them, wanting assistance to calm the chaos caused on the Isle by Maleficent's defeat. Though no longer in debt, the trio continue such work in exchange for a way off the Isle. Physical Appearance Will bares a small resemblance to his father, having his short-cut red hair and brown eyes. Similar to his father and uncle, he too has a facial scar, of three claw marks on his right cheek. Unlike his father and uncle, he doesn't have their muscular built and is rather lean. This is due to bad dieting with the food provided on the Isle of the Lost. Similar to his father, he has a taste for black clothing. His attire consist of a plaid colored shirt, a black leather jacket and grey colored pants. Atop his shirt/jacket, is an ammunition belt carrying multiple pink-colored potion vials. On his belt holsters a flintlock pistol with a potion vial inserted in the chamber of it. He also wears a pair of black boots, the left boot with a hidden dagger holstered in it. Personality On the surface, Will is a rude and lazy individual. Seen as a cynical, disagreeable individual whose primary concern was gaining enough money to preserve his own life. Although looking further, it is seen that he is quite kind towards a certain few, such as Heehaw and Candace. And unlike others on the Isle, he is quite reasonable, knowing when to compromise and negotiate. King Ben has jokingly claimed, "given a decent paycheck, he may be the only hero found on the Isle." Will is quite attached Heehaw and Candace, willing to rush to their rescue when they're endangered. Believing them to be the only ones who will get the "free heroism" out of him. He views Heehaw almost as if he were a brotherly figure, jokingly calling the latter a "jackass". And clearly he interest in keeping Candace safe are romantic. They seem to be the reasons of motivating him to clash with the larger villains on the Isle. Unlike his father and uncle, Will isn't just dumb muscle. He is actually quite crafty, possibly inheriting his mother's brains. Will has been able to survive on very little merely due to his crafty ways of theft and preparation. The highlight of such being the Carriage 5, a coach that has been upgraded for travel, combat, and even flight. Another being his Potion Pistol, created and functioning thanks to him stealing the recipe behind Yzma's potions. In addition to being crafty, he is also pragmatic, such as when out of ammunition, he began to simply pistol whip his opponent. The Carriage 5 The main mode of transportation for Will and his friends, as well as his most prized creation. On the outside, it doesn't look like much. Merely resembling a shabby, brown-colored carriage of a slightly larger size topped with purple luggage. Internally though, it is much larger and seems as if it could fit a home. Internal design consist of a cockpit, Candace's separate room, and an in-door bathroom. The Cockpit contains two seats, operates the carriage and acts as Will and Heehaw's sleeping quarters. Special modifications have been made for sake of advance travel. Will had been able to disassemble/reassemble Yzma's travel pack, allowing the Carriage 5 to sprout two large, bat-like wings for flight. And it has been revealed that fireworks (provided by Shan Yu) are installed underneath, for purpose of faster speed. It has been revealed and noted that in-door bathroom is capable of plumbing, yet it is infested by a singing snake, clearly implied to be Kaa of Jungle Book. 'Trivia ' *It has been revealed that the scars on his face were received from Cruella De Vil, due to him trying to sell her cheap furs. * He has been noted through his endeavors having made dealings with multiple villains on the Isle of the Lost: ** * A deal with Captain Hook in trade of a spare dingy of his. ** * Per mentioned, he had attempted to sell Cruella De Vil animal furs. ** * A deal with Shan Yu in trade of fireworks for the Carriage 5. ** * A deal with Yzma in exchange of her travel pack. ** * He had a mixed tape from Jafar's shop. ** *Ultimately a bad dealing that resulted in a debt with Gaston. *Aboard the Carriage 5, is a stereo playing a mix tape of a local Isle band called The Bad Apples, featuring Diego De Vil as the singer. It is their only music so far. Category:Villian kids Category:New Generation Category:Descendants Category:Redeemed Character Category:Characters